Young women with a positive BRCA1 and/or BRCA2 mutation test face a potentially deadly genetic legacy at a developmental critical time in their lives. After learning they are at a high risk for hereditary breast and ovarian cancer (HBOC) these women <35 years old must make decisions about their health care. Little is known about health behavior decision making in this specific population. The study sample will consist of 35- 45 women between the ages of 18-35 years. This age group comprises the adult population of women identified in the breast cancer literature as "young" and having unique characteristics within the population of women with breast cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this study is to increase our understanding of the health behavior decision making of young women who discover they are at high risk for HBOC. This study will describe how receiving genetic risk information affects decisions about actual health behaviors. The specific aims of the study are to: 1) To describe patterns of decision making about health behaviors in women <35 years in response to a positive or ambiguous genetic test result; and 2) To describe influences associated with health behavior decision making that are most salient to young women at risk for HBOC. A preliminary study with a subset of young women with a positive BRCA mutation test identified issues related to relationships, reproduction, a lack of treatment information specific to this age group and feelings of being different from peers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Grounded theory method will be used to increase understanding of health behavior decision making. Data will be collected in one to two semi-structured interviews with each participant and will be analyzed using the constant comparative method. Descriptions of patterns of decision making and influences associated with particular health behavior decisions will be based on the research participants' experiences. Increased understanding of the complexities of health behavior decision making in this specific population will be the first step in a research program to develop psychosocial interventions directed at young women at risk for HBOC. [unreadable] [unreadable]